This invention relates to vertical support systems for use in construction, and in particular to provide elevated support for concrete forms, scaffolding, and the like, and specifically pertains to a bracketing mechanism which allows for quick and easy attachment of cross-bracing and tie-bars to legs of the support system.
Vertical support systems, such as scaffolding, have long been used to provide access to various levels of an ongoing construction project. However, present scaffolding systems are generally fixed in the manner in which they can be set up. There is little or no room for variation in the set up of the support or scaffolding system.